Reading With The Gods
by JercyFics14
Summary: Fates decided that the Gods need to learn that it is like to be a demigod, and they need to learn what's like to be real parents. Their kids traveled back in time to the Winter Solstice after Thalia was turned into a tree. Will their parents see where they messed up, and will they approve of their children's relationships? Warning: Abuse, swearing, drugs, alcohol c y later MyTwist
1. Disclaimer

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO!**

** I ONLY OWN MY OCs.**

**Supriti  
ThanNar**

_**Warning: This is a "Reading With the Gods/characters" that Percy was abused by Gabe.**_

**They will be going back in time.**

**I HAVE ****_NOT_********finished reading House of Hades. Sorry if some stuff is wrong.**

**_Oh and the twist_****: PERCY AND ANNABETH WERE NEVER TOGETHER! Percy had a crush on Luke. Nico never had a crush on Percy. In my HOH, Nico tells Annabeth he has a crush on Leo. Annabeth never fell in Tartarus, Jason did. Leo never went to Calypso's IsLand, or Percy, but I can't tell you anything else. So those are some of the things I'm changing. So yeah...**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Camp Half Blood**

Percy felt happy. First time since he was twelve, he felt truly happy. He snuggled closer to the person that he was sharing a bed with. They didn't do _anything _other than snuggle, so don't get any ideas. He sighed. That was one thing he was scared of, that it would ruin the relationship. Percy didn't want Jason to see the scars on his chest or back. He shook his head. He would worry about that later, right now he wanted to relax and be happy in his boyfriend's arms.

He looked up at the blond's sleeping face. Tracing the scar on Jason's lip with his thumb. Percy always thought it was cute. Except when Jason was sweaty after a battle, with his shirt cut up and some blood on his purple shirt, then he was sexy. Percy blushed and moved away his hand when he noticed Jason beginning to stir. He smiled as he stared into the sky blue eyes that held love.

"Good Morning, Baby." Percy buried his face in Jason's chest where only his eyes showed. Jason smiled as he saw the tips of Percy's ears reddened, and his sea-green eyes sparkled. No matter how many times Percy said not to call him Baby, Jason knew he secretly liked it. Sure enough there was a muffled _'Don't call me that' _but the red on the part of Percy's cheeks that Jason could see said otherwise.

The horn for breakfast interrupted their moment. Jason sighed. "Well, there goes a peaceful morning."

"At Camp Half-Blood, no morning is peaceful. You should have learned that by now." Jason just stuck out his tongue.

"Real mature."

"I am mature."

"Whatever."

"Come on, I'm hungry, and I don't want all the Ares kids to take the rest of the food."

Everyone was seated in the mess hall, Hermes' s kids were having a food fight, Athena's kids were discussing numbers and patterns, and Percy and Jason were eating together at the Poseidon table. That's when an unusually bright light swallowed them all.

* * *

**Hunters of Artemis**

Thalia was bored. Like _really bored. Like out of this world bored. Really, really-_Ok I guess you get the point. Actually the whole hunt was bored. Artemis was at Olympus fixing the _Grand City _with her fellow Goddesses and Gods. And there was nothing to hunt because none of the monsters really showed up since the Second Giant War. Sure Thalia was glad that there were practically no monsters killing and eating half-bloods. Well as much as she could tell anyway.

"Lady Artemis didn't assign us _anything _while she was gone?" Ask Phoebe. Said hunter was currently face down in the grass. Various hunters were speed out on big rocks, or laying on the lunch table, or in chairs, or like Phoebe, laying in the grass. Thalia was leaning against a rock not far from Phoebe actually. They had nothing to do. All the bows and arrows were cleaned and sharpened. The meat they gathered was skinned and put away for later. Someone earlier suggested they go to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter, but that lost in a vote from 6 to 7.

"Nope." Thalia answered, popping a load 'p' with it.

"_SO BORED!_" The youngest hunter whined. All the other hunters moaned in agreement.

"I can fix that." Said a stoic voice, almost male. They jumped and turned toward the voice with their bows out, ready to impale the person. They lowered them slightly when they realized it was a girl. The girl seemed to frown at their actions. She black hair that looked a lot like Percy's hair, **(AN: Imagine the way Viria draws Percy's hair. Like that) **bright blue eyes that were electrifying, but had the look of a pulse, like a heart beat, not random like Thalia's and her brother, Jason. The girl had blinding yellow skinny jeans with holes almost everywhere, black knee high boots, the shirt she was wearing was sea-green and it had the Superman sign. Her hands had fingerless black leather gloves that were currently clenched in a fists. The mysterious girl looked about seventeen at the most.

"Who are you?" Thalia demanded, raising her bow back up, glaring at the person in front of her. The girls eyes softened at Thalia.

"I am Supriti, and I am here to take your boredom away." The girl's, no Supriti's, voice sounded a lot like a male's voice.

"And that would be?" Phoebe asked somewhere off to the left side of Thalia. The girl turned toward her and glared. Thalia flinched at it even though it was aimed at Phoebe, not her.

"This." Then Supriti snapped her fingers and suddenly they were swallowed by a blinding light, and next thing they notice is that their at the throne room of the gods. And what looked like was a very important meeting.

"Oh Styx." Thalia cursed under her breathe.

* * *

**Camp Jupiter**

It was really early in the morning. (California is 3 hours behind New York) Reyna rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed.

"No stay." grunted a voice next to her.

"I'm a Roman. I get up early so my enemy doesn't kill me first."

"Stay." She rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Fine, but if I'm dead, or my camp is in turmoil, it's your fault."

"Ok. Just lay back down Ra-Ra."

"I told you not to call me that _Annie."_ There was a bang on the door. Reyna ignored it the best she could but whoever it was just kept on banging and banging on the door. She got out of bed angrily, opened the door and glared at what seemed to be a Leo wearing a Darth Vader costume.

"What do you want?"

"Gwen and Dakota are throwing a costume party! COME ON AND JOIN!" He yelled and ran away before she could choke him to death.

"UUUHHHGGG!" Before she could slam the door, there was a bright light that swallowed the whole camp.

* * *

**Throne Room on Mt. Olympus, Winter Solace  
(After Thalia is turned into a tree, Percy is 8 years old, Jason is 7. I think.)**

Apollo watched as everyone argued. Athena yelling at Poseidon or something, Demeter yelling about her daughter and cereal at Hades, Hephaestus and Ares fighting about Aphrodite, and last but not least, Hera yelling at Zeus about his daughter that was turned into a tree a few weeks ago. Zeus had been moping ever since. Of course, Apollo could tell him that she gets out of the tree, that she becomes on of his sister's hunters, that she finds a home where she feels like she belongs, but if he did, it would open a whole new can of worms. Especially since it was Poseidon's kid that helps her out of the tree. Yeah, he knew about that. He also knew what would happen between said girl's brother and his uncle's son. He knew everything. Being god of prophecies isn't what it's cracked up to be. He wished something that he couldn't see coming would happen. And soon.

That's when there was a bright light in the middle of the throne room. When it died down, they saw the campers from both camps, and the Hunters of Artemis on the floor, half of them asleep. Oh and the three fates in front of them hold what looked like a book.

"Oh Styx." Muttered a girl. She had black choppy hair, electric blue eyes, a shirt with a barbie head with an arrow through it, and she was wearing a hunter's outfit. Apollo immediately knew who they were, and what time they were from, but no way would he know how this would turn out.


	3. Reading Chapter 1: IAVMP-AT

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**

**(None of my twists yet.)**

The Fates looked at all the Gods, with creepy old smiles on their faces. The middle one that was holding a book spoke up.

"You shall read this book with your children from the future. Both from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Don't worry they are allies, so there will be no fighting. You shall read the diary of the greatest demigod in history. Your shall see what it is like to be a half-blood. We will send some other people from further into the future. The demigods future. _Hurt anyone and you shall fade. _Good day! Oh, and there will be other books, and time is frozen, but there is still night and day for you." And then they were gone and in place of where they stood was a girl with black hair, and icy blue eyes.

She had ripped black jeans and her shirt was light blue with long sleeves, and on the back of it had a strange poem, _From the darkest part of the sea, to the highest point in the sky, we were meant to be_. Everyone that was asleep had now waken up. (They were briefed by the Fates in their dreams, and dressed them in normal clothing).

"Well since both camps are here, and there are a lot of half-bloods, I say that the counselors, and the praetors shall be the ones to first introduce themselves and as we read the books, if anyone interrupts that we don't know will say their name and parent. That way we can learn everyone's name without being confused." Athena resound. Everyone mumbled agreements. So some half-bloods walked up to the front, some alert, some still sleepy.

**(This introductions, if you want to skip, go a head. I'll tell you where to continue reading)**

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, praetor of New Rome."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, praetor of New Rome."

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter and counselor of cabin 4."

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and counselor of cabin 5."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and counselor of cabin 6."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo and counselor of cabin 7."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and counselor of cabin 9."

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite and counselor of cabin 10.

"Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes and counselors of cabin 11."

"Pollux Parks, son of Dionysus and counselor of cabin 12."

"Butch Knoll, son of Iris and counselor of cabin 14."

"Cabin 14?" Athena asked.

"Spoilers." Said the girl holding the book. The gods nodded.

"Clovis Earls, son of Hypnos and counselor of cabin 15."

(Cabins 16—19 counselors have been unannounced.)

"Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate and counselor of cabin 20."

"Grover Underwood, satyr, Lord of the Wild."

"Aren't you the one that let my daughter die?"

"Spoilers." The girl said to Zeus again.

The gods noticed there were four more left. They pushed the only girl in their group in front. She snarled at them then turned to the gods with a sigh.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"BUT YOUR A TREE!" Hera yelled angrily.

"Spoilers." The girl said again. Hera huffed but didn't say a word.

"Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis and counselor of cabin 8."

Artemis became confused. "What about Zoë?"

"Spoilers." The girl said sadly. In fact all the hunters were sad, making Artemis worry.

"Ok so the next three people you cannot harm Zeus. If you do, the fates will turn you into a mortal while we read the books. That goes for the other gods too." The 'spoilers' girl said with a mischievous smile. "And it would be best if the blond one goes first."

The said blond one rolled his eyes and stepped up.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and counselor of cabin 1." Hera huffed but said nothing again. (She already knew about Jason. She _is _the one that gave Jason to Lupa after all.)

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and counselor of cabin 13."

"HADES!" Zeus yelled. The girl cleared her throat.

"Zeus, you have two children of your own. I believe that makes Hades more than justified to have his child." Spoilers girl said with a raised eyebrow.

"She's right. And if you order the death of his child, he is allowed to kill yours." Athena said. Zeus huffed. He hated it when people used logic against him.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and counselor of cabin 3."

Zeus huffed angrily.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal, Oracle of Delphi, but call me R.E.D." Apollo grinned.

**(Introductions of the demigods are over.)**

"And who are you? Girl holding the book." Asked Aphrodite.

"My name is JercyFics14, but call me Jercy." She said smiling. She noticed the Aphrodite's cabin sharing looks with each other. They knew what that name meant, _but could it be?_

"My twin sister will be here later. Right now she's with vikings and dragons watching a movie. _Anyway, _we have two more people that need to introduce themselves." Jercy stepped aside so two more demigods could step up. One was the girl from earlier, Supriti, and the other was a boy. He had black as Tartarus eyes, curly dark brown hair, and he was wearing black jeans with burn holes and a plaid dirt covered shirt.

"My name is Supriti. I cannot tell you who my parents are." All the hunters eyes widened. Her voice changed. It sounded like a girl, not the weird male voice they heard earlier.

"And my name is ThanNar, but you can call me Narry. And same as Supritit, I can't tell you who my parents are."

"So I'll read the first chapter." Jercy said with a smile. Hestia made couches appear and everyone sat down. **(Seating chart at the bottom of the chapter.)**

"Wait, the Fates said we were reading a demigod's diary."

"Yes Athena, that is correct," Jercy said. "But whose diary it is, that I cannot tell you." She cleared her throat

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Wait, who's this about again?" Thalia asked.

"It's a surprise." Jercy replied.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. **

"Don't even think about it." Jercy glared at the Stolls who were ready to go and close the book.

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"When would a mortal read this?"Dionysus asked.

"Rachel's reading it, well listening to it." Jercy smirked.

"Touché."

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. **

"Tell me about it." Travis grumbled.

**It's scary. **

"Yeah, especially if your afraid of the dark." Will whispered. (It's a headcannon of mine that Apollo's children are afraid of the dark.) Jake put his arm around his boyfriend, rubbing his arm in a comforting manner. Will put his head on Jake's shoulder.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"That's the only reason why I'm glad I was turned into a tree."

**If you're abnormal kid, **

"I would hate if someone called me normal." Jercy interrupted herself.

**reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"Do you know how many people believe this?" Jercy asked Percy with a raised eyebrow.

"Why you asking me?" He answered her question with his own. Jercy paled and her cheeks reddened.

"No reason." She said to quickly and got back to reading the black leather-bound book in her hands.

**But if you recognized yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. **

"NO YOU DON'T!" Jercy yelled, standing on the couch, just out of arm reach of Travis, who was trying to snatch the book away.

"But it said stop reading."

"Yeah, well you already know you're a demigod, so it doesn't apply to you." Then she hit the top of his head with the book.

"OW!"

"Sit down before I do it again!"

"Fine. Fine." He sat down with his hands up in surrender.

**You might be one of us And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before ****_they _****sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Yeesh, you make it sound like they're a demon and the Winchesters are coming after their asses." Jercy chuckled. Supriti hit her in the back of the head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For cursing in front of the children." She said, covering Narry's ears.

"I'm not a child, I'm fifteen. And probably curse more than both of you combined."

"Oh I doubt that." Jercy challenged.

"You wanna go sista. 'Cause I'll take on all y'all."

"Y'all? What are you? Southern?" Jercy asked in a mocking southern tone.

"Don't you live in the south?" Narry butted in. Jercy looked between them and the book.

"I hate you both." Then she continued reading.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"I wish I listened to that." Jercy whispered, remembering all the feels she has ever felt. (PJO/HOO is the first book series that I read, then it spiraled from there.)

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"WE'RE READING MY DIARY?!" Percy yelled. He started having panicking. _'What if they find out about Gabe?'_

Jercy seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Percy, it'll be okay. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, I know your not alone." Then she gave him a sad smile and continued reading.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

"My friend went there. She always complained about this one girl." Jercy mused.

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yup." Narry said.

"You don't even know me." Percy huffed.

"In the future I know you. And I can perfectly say that, yes, yes you are."

"SHUT UP AND LET ME READ!" Jercy growled at them.

"You talk too." Narry whined. Jercy narrowed her eyes at him, snarled and flicked his forehead, but continued reading none the less.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"Told you."

"Let me get out _MORE THAN ONE FREAKING SENTENCE!"_

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life—**

"Short?" Cried out Poseidon.

"Miserable?" Asked Jason.

"Please continue." Pleaded Percy.

**to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan—twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds fun." Commented Athena.

**I know—it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

"Of course. Your stupid, just like your father." Percy looked down depressed. Jason grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Seeing his sadness, Jercy turned to Athena.

"Technically, he said Yancy field trips were torture, not the actually place they were going. That being said, maybe he liked going to places without his peers. I know I don't like fields trips because the teachers nit-pick _everything. _I wasn't allowed to see the exhibits I wanted to see.I wasn't allowed to wear my favorite hoodie because it was against dress code, _AND IT WAS POURING DOWN RAIN LIKE NO TOMORROW!_And everyone around me kept marking racist, farts, sexist, and rape jokes. So yeah, I think going to the Metropolitan Museum with my classmates would be a real form of torture." (True story.) Athena's eyebrows raised. She hadn't thought of it that way.

"So Percy, would you have enjoyed the museum if you had gone either by yourself, or with your mother perhaps?" Athena asked.

"Yes, I would have Athena. Actually, the cabin counselors and praetors took some of the little kids from New Rome as a field trip to the museum almost a month ago in our time. It was awesome." Percy said happily.

"YEAH!" Yelled all the little kids.

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Mr. Brunner?" Leo wondered.

"You'll see." Percy and Jercy said simultaneously._'Creepy.' _Everyone thought.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, **

Chiron huffed.

**but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"YOU SLEPT IN CLASS!" Athena yelled, outraged.

"I slept in class before. See with school in America, they have more than 48 students per class, making it much harder to teach each student individually. See with kids, you need to help them understand what they're working on. And twelve year olds don't have long attention spends, and also schools start _way _to early because the brain isn't fully active until about 9ish if you wake up at 6, which schools make you do if you have to catch the bus. And with a lot of homework that you don't get done until 11 at night, and then you wake up at 6 in the morning, making it where the student only had 7 hours of sleep, making the child _very_sleepy, thus falling asleep in class. And the mono-tone voice of the teacher doesn't help." Jercy said in a tone like she knew everything. (I really did fell asleep in class before. Teacher was cool about it for some strange odd reason.) Athena stayed quiet.

**I hope the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Mmmhm." Thalia hummed

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"As always."

"Oh shut it Pinecone Face."

"Whatever Kelp Head."

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. **

"COOL!" Yelled Apollo, Hermes, and their cabin's, as everyone laughed.

"I wish I could do that." Jercy mumbled.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. **

Everyone laughed again.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"You're telling us more later." Jercy said, using the book to point at Percy.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Thalia snickered.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, **

"THAT'S HER! I THOUGHT HER NAME SOUNDED FAMILIAR!" Jercy yelled.

"What?" Narry asked annoyed.

"The person my friend that went to Yancy, she always complained about a girl named Nancy. This is that Nancy."

**the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"She did that to my friend too."

**Grover was an easy target. **

"HEY!"

"Grover, I'm just explaining it that way so the readers get a good mind image of you."

"So you expected people to read your diary."

"Did Ann Frank expect people to read her diary? No, no she didn't, but she still explained stuff so the reader still got a good image of the person."

"I guess I got your point."

**He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. **

"I got acne in fifth grade, and there was this one guy who had a beard." Jercy shivered at the memory. (True story.)

**On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Well your blowing your cover young satyr." Jercy chuckled.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"You would hurt a girl?" Artemis raised her eyebrow.

"Only to protect my friend."

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter.****"**

"BUT NOT IN YOUR HAIR!" Aphrodite shivered in horror at the thought.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, **

"A fight! FINALLY!" Ares cheered.

**but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Awwwww." Ares whined.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

"Just like Hiccup, blamed for stuff that isn't entirely his fault." Jercy mused.

"Who?" Athena wondered.

"The person my twin's with." And she didn't explain beyond that.

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Artemis pursed her lips.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Older."

"I didn't know then."

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone col umn with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, **

"You were trying to listen?" Thalia said shocked.

"And you found it interesting?" Nico sounded also shocked.

"It depends on what it is." Percy huffed.

"No, you should be interested in all information sea spawn." Athena snarled.

"I don't like architecture." Jason piped up. " So I never was interested in it."

"I don't like history of the planet, but rather the history of the cosmos." Jercy said.

"I don't like art because I can't draw."

"I don't like science."

"I don't understand math."

"History is confusing."

"PE is not my strong suit."

"I don't like English." Athena went wide-eyed when she heard her daughter.

**but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Athena frowned. All the boy wanted to do was learn. She was bringing to like the boy. **(Percy and Annabeth are not dating, so she isn't as hostile toward him if they were.)**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. **

"Shit." Hades muttered. He knew who that was.

Apollo chuckled at Hades. He too, knew who that was.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." He said, raising an eyebrow at Chiron. Chiron nodded at him, signaling that he will tell him later.

**her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. **

"No, that's Nico." Thalia laughed.

"Hey!' Nico pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well. he's _my _cute devil spawn." Leo whispered into his ear, wrapping his around his waist. Nico blushed.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"Well that's extreme." Annabeth commented.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, **

"Real extreme." Reyna agreed with her girlfriend.

**I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. **

"She's not." Hades whispered

**He looked at me, real seri ous, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Just blow your cover Goat Boy." Thalia snickered.

"Where did that start?" Grover asked. He didn't see Percy silently laugh.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, **

"Gods I hate when girls act like that." Jercy sneered.

"You do that too." ThanNar said accusingly.

"I'm weird like that."

**and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course." Thalia rolled her eyes.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

"Like you would." Clarisse snorted.

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. **

"Wait, WHAT?! YOU KNOW SOMETHING?!" Clarisse fained surprise.

"I'm smart." Percy huffed, pursing his lips. He felt arms around his torso.

"I know your smart." Jason whispered iron his hair, making his face bright red. Zeus and Poseidon raised their eyebrows at each other.

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Why did it have to be that one?" Hades moaned in fained agony.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because …"**

"Because he wasn't ready to be a dad, so he ate his children." Everyone stared at Jercy with raised eyebrows.

"What?" No one answered her so she continued reading.

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"GOD?!" Yelled Zeus angrily.

"Mr. Brunner caught me off guard. But don't worry, he corrects me."

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself.**

"See."

**"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Ew is right." Aphrodite shivered.

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"Many years of war shorted into a short and sweet explanation. Very nice." Commented Athena.

**Some snickers from the group.**

"But you got it right. Why would they laugh at you." Athena wondered out load.

"That's what bullies do Athena." Jercy frowned.

"Bullies? What are bullies?" (I would think she doesn't know about bullies because even though she is a nerd, she was never a kid in school and learn the full extent a bully could cause on a someone's life.)

"People that make fun of you if your not stamped as "normal" or "popular", and no matter what you do, they won't leave you alone, making your life a living hell." Athena went silent at her analogy

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"Actually…" Hermes muttered to himself.

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted." The Stolls sang.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"NOOOOO WE THINK LIKE A GOAT!" The Stolls sand again.

**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

"Is that possible?" Hazel pondered.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Human ears with horse hearing." Percy whispered to himself.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"As always." Clarisse and Thalia chuckled.

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"And, how did that answer Nancy's question?" Supriti asked.

"I have no idea." ThanNar answered her.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doo fuses.**

"Boys are doofuses." Artemis mused.

"Yeah, especially Markiplier." Jercy said dreamily. Supriti rolled her eyes and took the book from the day dreaming girl.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

"OOOOOOOO are you a fortune teller?" asked Connor.

"No…" Percy's frowed his eyebrows.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Not quite." Percy smiled.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

"Normal Percy answer." Chuckled Thalia.

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally impor tant. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"He did it to help you." Athena said kindly.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" **

"What ho?" Laughed Katie.

**and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman per son who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"That's even hard for Athena's children." Malcolm yelled. He introduced himself when they asked who he was.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. **

_'__Something seems wrong.' _Athena thought. _'Sure it was normal for demigods didn't normally have good grades, but something did seem wrong.'_

**No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

_'__Something _was_ off.' _Athena still pondered.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

Chiron nodded sadly.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.[oji**

"Seems boring." Rachel snorted.

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. **

"Well, Zeus is angry." Mused Piper.

"Why am I angry?"

"Spoilers." Jercy said.

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, **

"Yeah, sure, "global warming." Thalia rolled her eyes and snorted.

**because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurri cane blowing in.**

"Both dad _and _Uncle P are mad." Mused Apollo. He knew what they were mad about. He frowned and looked at Hermes sadly. He hated the ancient laws.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. **

Grover huffed. "Meanies."

**Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Gods, I hope she isn't our sister." Moaned the Hermes cabin.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

Thalia frowned. _'Did he really think that low of himself?' _Thalia decided that she was going to talk to him.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

"Not everyone is a genius." Everyone look at Clarisse like she grew a second head. She just shrugged. She had that same thought as Thalia. Sure she liked to mess and make fun of Percy, but even she could see that something was off.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone laughed.

"Same old Goat Boy." Thalia said.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

Now something was _really _off to Thalia, Clarisse, and Annabeth.

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. **

"That's sad." Commented Hera.

**I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. **

Hera smiled. She wanted a child that would want to do the same thing for her.

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. **

Clarisse and Thalia frowned.

**I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"You have the some look, you know." Jason said.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. **

"Did you see what he was reading?" Jercy asked Percy.

"Looked like Harry Potter."

Chiron nodded at them.

**A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"I am _so_ building that when I get back to our time." ThanNar and Leo said. They looked at each other and smiled.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Thalia pursed her lips and glared at nothing.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Eeeewww." Aphrodite scrunched her nose.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." **

"Tried that before," Thalia said. "Didn't work."

**But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"WATER POWERS ARE A GO!" Yelled Leo and the Stolls.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: **

**"Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

The Stolls and Leo laughed.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

"How many times have you gotten in trouble Kelp Head?"

"A lot Pinecone Face."

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a tri umphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. **

Hades nodded.

**"Now, honey-"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"NO! DON'T EVR GUESS YOUR PUNISHMENT OR THEY WILL DO THAT AND THEN ADD MORE TO IT!" All of the Hermes cabin yelled.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"DUH!"

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

"Brave satyr." Artemis said.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

Grover huffed.

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You-will-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. **

The Campers shivered.

"His stare can't be _that _bad." Ares rolled his eyes.

"It is." The said together.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

Poseidon's eyes widened. _'MONSTER!' _His minded yelled at him.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"I wouldn't be so sure boy." Artemis said.

**I wasn't so sure.**

Artemis eyes widened. _'A _boy _thinking?'_

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

Poseidon glared at Chiron. **(Only the gods, Percy, Jercy, Supriti, ThanNar, and Chiron know Chiron is Mr. Bunner.)**

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

_'__Please. Please. PLEASE! Let it just be him buying a shirt.' _Poseidon prayed to Chaos.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

Poseidon whimpered.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"NO! RUN PERCY! RUN AWAY!" Poseidon yelled.

"Your yelling at a book Uncle P." Hermes chuckled.

Poseidon glared at him.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs.**

**Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

"Seriously, what's with the honey thing?" Asked Connor. He only got shrugs for an answer.

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"You did something _safe?" _Snickered Piper.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"With _what?_" Hermes asked.

"Spoilers." Percy said.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

Hades looked at Poseidon fearfully. _'Please tell me she didn't hurt him. Please.' _He pleaded in his mind. He didn't want Poseidon to kill him.

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"You'll be surprised." Smirked Jercy.

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Raised eyebrows were pointed towards Zeus.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"PAIN! HE BETTER OF NOT FELT PAIN!" Yell a worried Poseidon.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"Typical Percy answer." The Stolls chuckled.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **

"AWESOME!" Cheered Hermes, Apollo, their cabins, and Jercy. The all high-fived.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"I didn't like that book." Jercy commented before Athena could.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't…"**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"HADES!" Poseidon yelled. "IF SHE HURTS EVEN A SINGLE HAIR,_YOU ARE DEAD!"_

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How do things get…_stranger?" _Asked Frank.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"Seriously, _what ho? AGAIN?!" _Laughed Katie.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

The tension was broken by a loud sneeze. Everyone glared at Jercy as she sneezed again.

"Sorry."

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"COOL!"

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Some eyes flew open. _'He almost dropped a sword?'_

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"Again with the honey thing!" Complained Travis.

**And she flew straight at me.**

Poseidon sucked in his breath. _'NOOOOOOOO!'_

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

Ares and his children looked at Percy surprised. It wasn't natural for them.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

_'__Reference to water. Interesting.' _Thought Athena. She wondered if that's how Poseidon thought things.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"Creepy." Leo commented.

**I was alone.**

"Where's Mr. Bunner?" Asked Hazel.

"More importantly, who is he, and how'd he know about Percy and Mrs. Dodd?" Asked Annabeth.

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

"The Mist?" Asked Hermes.

"No, it turns into a pen when I cap it."

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Yeah, that's it." Athena said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She ignored the strange looks.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Sadly, no." Athena said.

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain. **

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Asked The Stolls.

"The Mist." Answered Athena.

"Oh."

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

"Rude." Rachel said.

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

"I bet ten, Grover with give it away." Travis challenged Connor.

"Accept."

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Dammit."

"Hand it over."

"Here."

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Apparently so does Zeus." Chuckled Nico.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

"Does he know how to lie?"

"I ain't betting with ya again dude."

"Awww."

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

Chiron raised an eyebrow at that. Percy could tell he was distracted?

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

"Time for the…"

"Moment of truth."

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"SO HE CAN LIE!" Yelled the Stolls.

"And that's the end of the chapter." Announced Jercy.

"I thought your sister was coming." Athena said.

"She will. It's just the people she's with don't normally like to corporate."

"Well it's getting late. We'll read more tomorrow." Hera said before she disappeared.

"So you guys wanna sleep in the throne room?" Asked an amused Apollo.

"WHAT? No, they can't sleep in my throne room!" Thundered Zeus.

"I don't care what the kiddos do. I just hope there will be action in this book before I go out of my mind of boredom." Said Ares before he too, disappeared.

"I'll stay and make sure the boys don't touch the girls." Artemis said.

"Fine." Zeus grumbled.

Other than Artemis, the Gods all disappeared. (Though Poseidon did hug Percy before he left.)

**AN: So that's that.**

**Hazel and other characters that I did not introduce yet WILL BE INTRODUCED IN DO TIME!**

**Seating Arrangements: Hunters sat around Artemis (Obviously)**

**(Couches all are in a circle around Hestia's Fire Pit, and the rest are sitting on the floor and inside the circle. Not the best arrangement, but I did bring BOTH CAMPS to the throne room. And it would look weird if there was a circle after circle of couches.)**

**Couches 1-7 are small, 8-9 are big**

**Couch 1:  
****Side One of Hestia's Fire pit:  
****Left to Right:  
****Percy, Jason, Reyna, Annabeth**

**Couch 2:  
****Side Two of Hestia's Fire pit:  
****Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank**

**Couch 3:  
****Side Three of Hestia's Fire pit:  
****Travis, Katie, Connor, Drew**

**Couch 4:  
****Side Four of Hestia's Fire pit:  
****Will, Jake, Clarisse, Chris**

**Couch 5:  
****Side Five of Hestia's Fire pit:  
****Pollux, Butch, Clovis, Lou**

**Couch 6:  
****Side Six of Hestia's Fire pit:  
****Rachel, Grover, Piper, (Piper's girlfriend will sit here. You'll see who she is later.)**

**Couch 7:  
****Side Seven of Hestia's Fire pit:  
****Jercy, (her sister), Supriti, ThanNar**

**Couch 8:  
****Side Eight of Hestia's Fire pit:  
****Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Apollo, Athena, Artemis**

**Couch 9:**

**Side Nine of Hestia's Fire pit:  
****Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter**

**Dionysus is sitting on the floor because Zeus made that part of his "punishment" with the whole camp director thing.**

**Hestia sits here and there.**

**Sorry it took so long. Some stuff came up. But I DID IT! :)**

**-JF14**

**Question:**

**Who are ThanNar's parents?  
**Hint: Than means Death, and Nar means Fire


End file.
